Fully automated (i.e. autonomous) vehicles that steer the vehicle without any manual input from an operator of the vehicle have been proposed. However, the algorithms that control the steering of the vehicle have performance tuning variables that make tuning the algorithm for passenger comfort complicated. Even when passenger comfort is considered, the performance of the algorithms only provides superior comfort during the specific steering scenarios that were used to tune the algorithm. What is needed is an algorithm or steering model that mimics the steering characteristics of a human operating the vehicle.